


Vastas Montañas

by lanedoca



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Mute Slayer, Other, Sign Language, The reader is deaf, Treating Wounds, Whump, also takes place in a cabin, doomguy trans but it’s not implied soz, mostly in jarabacoa, the reader is dominican and non-binary, this takes place in the dominican republic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanedoca/pseuds/lanedoca
Summary: Encruentras a alguien herido, y al mirar más cerca, cuidas de él.eng. ver. coming soon.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/You
Kudos: 1





	Vastas Montañas

**Author's Note:**

> Tenga en cuenta que esto es puramente para mi caso en el estudio de español. al igual que el lector de esta historia, yo también soy dominicano. Francamente, me gustaría ver algunas otras etnias y sexualidades sobre este tipo de tema además de los personajes blancos en otras obras. por favor, no lea esto si no lo aprueba. pero con eso fuera del camino, disfruta de mi primer trabajo.

No, no puede ver los últimos días en sus años, tú no puedes. Tú no sabes porque tú no puedes oír y hablar. Pero tú puedes a ver, a dios te bendiga, tú puedes a ver. Casi lloras por la primera vez, la frió y la lluvia tocando tu cuerpo. Las montañas verdes, las arboledas creciendo con platanos muy lindos, y los flores rojo y amarillo y naranja. Los mosquiteros picando tus piernas y tus manos, estás sola, en el campo. Fuiste aquí en tu motor para ver la naturaleza, y te quedas en la casa de tu abuelo. Él vivió aquí con sus hermanos y hermanas ante él murió, cuando usted era un bitcha. Muchas cucarachas y arañas y mosquitos muertos quedaron arriba de las camas de tu familia, y en la cocina también. Tu tienes miedo de esos animales pero tú limpias la casa entera, la única cosa positiva es los mariposas esa tierra en tu mano. Tú respiras suavemente, terminó de llover y el viento fresco sopla a través de los árboles. Los mangos de un árbol cercano están maduros, y agarras uno de su rama. 

Tú no puedes oír al gato ronroneo en tu cara, solamente a sentir el pelaje naranja, dando ese bendito gatito amor en la galleria. Estas feliz y tu te ries cuando el sol viene con las nubes, viendo pajaritos preocuparse por los caballitos y las vacas comiendo trigo. Lo moca se quede en la mesa, buscando comida pero viendo un trompón de tu mano. Ese día es poniendo bueno ahora, y ya, tu no sentisteis triste. Tu caminas del la naturaleza de jarabacoa y escape la realidad de tu vida por un momento. Tu pelo frisado poniendo frío, comiendo tu mango, y la gato tuyo frontando contra tu pierna. tu piel bronceada brillando mientras paseas entre las cimas de la colinas. Los perros correr por ti y los gallinas también. 

Pero, a medida que avanza en el sendero, nota algo brillante. Escondiéndose detrás de las espesas hojas de la vasta jungla. Caminas hacia él lentamente, sin molestarte en comer otra pieza de tu fruta. Entrecierra los ojos, tratando de encontrar la fuente, apartando las hojas a un lado. Y desde su punto de vista, todo lo que podía ver era una especie de cuchillo. Dejas caer la fruta por sorpresa y el cuchillo se aleja un poco. Jadeas en silencio porque todo lo que puedes ver es un hombre grande acostado boca abajo. Herido, con sangre en el pelo y en la cara. Estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la jungla y, a juzgar por sus cortes en todo el cuerpo de su armadura, tuvo una gran pelea. Te quedas quieto. Tu repentina ansiedad te recorre el pecho, te tiemblan las manos y empiezas a sudar por el cuello. Debatís un rato, luchando por aceptarlo o no. Pero después de un largo momento, decides ayudarlo. De una forma u otra, lograste trepar hasta donde él estaba y usas todas tus fuerzas para levantarlo y cargarlo en tu espalda. Gimes ante su forma pesada, bajando lentamente para no caer por completo. Después de eso, regresa a su cabaña.

———-

Se despertó horas después de que lo colocaran en la cama en la que pensaba dormir. Los vendajes en su cuello, hombros y brazos le ofrecieron algo de ayuda para detener la hemorragia, pero cuando entras en la habitación con comida y notas que se despierta, lo calmas dejando la comida a un lado y lo vuelves a acostar. Abriste la ventana para dejar entrar aire fresco y él te miró con una especie de emoción que no podrías describir. Asumes que está en algún lugar entre enojado y sentimental, pero no estás seguro. Los pollitos caminaron junto a la cama en la que se quedó, y le traes tu plato de comida para él. Fue tostado, ligero, pero lo ayuda con su nutrición. El herido le arrebató el plato y se lo comió como si no hubiera mañana, engullendo el trozo en cuestión de minutos. Los pájaros volaron hasta la cama y picotearon las migas de pan del suelo. Ni a ti ni a él les importó, y le llevaste un vaso pequeño de agua para que también se lo trajera. En el que tragó el líquido frío en segundos. Te sorprendió lo desesperado que estaba con la comida y comienzas a hacerle señas.

Le tocas el hombro y, una vez que te ha notado, le firmas: "No podía quitarme la armadura, así que te vendé con fuerza. Estabas terriblemente herido". Te miró y de alguna manera entendió. Vuelve a firmar: "No puedo oír muy bien, me disculpo si no me entiendes". Y milagrosamente, volvió a firmar, diciendo: "Está bien. Yo tampoco puedo hablar bien. Gracias por tratarme, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Pensó en la pregunta por un momento y respondió: "Seis horas". El hombre casi tose con la respuesta y usted vuelve a firmar: "¿Estás bien?" Él asiente con la cabeza y estás aliviado, pero sorprendido de que supiera el lenguaje de señas. Estás feliz de que haya otra alma que sepa lo que tú también sabes. Y respiras suavemente mientras miras por la ventana.

“¿Tu tienes más comida?” Te firmó. Asiente con la cabeza, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina. Coger una tostada extra de su plato de la cocina, así como conseguir una taza de avena caliente para usted, y luego regresar rápidamente a la habitación. Él lo toma mientras usted se sienta en la silla a su lado, y nota que una pequeña araña baja por el cristal de la ventana, atrapando una mosca atrapada en su telaraña. Entrecierras los ojos. No haces nada más que mirar cómo el arácnido envuelve a la mosca con sus largas patas. Agarrar el asa de tu taza, y mientras el hombre vendado se comía las tostadas que le diste, bebes tu leche caliente a grandes tragos. Cuando terminaste, la mosca ya era un capullo envuelto. Inamovible por el veneno de la araña. Ya se están licuando las tripas. Miras fijamente a esa araña, ya que ya puedes sentir el dolor de la mosca. Entró en su salón, ingenuo, engañado y, lo que es más importante, engañado.

Le tocas el hombro de nuevo, lo miras. "¿Tiene un nombre o un título, tal vez?" Firmas y él asiente. Limpiándose la boca después de terminar su bebida, "Puedes llamarme Asesino. De todos modos, no estoy interesado en quedarme aquí mucho más". Frunces el ceño ante su respuesta, pero de todos modos la respetas. El viento frío golpea con fuerza cuando sientes que golpea tu cabello oscuro y rizado, se está haciendo tarde. "Es casi de noche, ¿estás seguro de que deseas quedarte?" Firmas, preocupado por supuesto. Él niega con la cabeza, "Estaré bien de todos modos". Slayer se puso de pie y te miró, todavía sentado y sosteniendo una taza vacía. Él te hace señas de nuevo: "Lo siento, pero tengo que irme de todos modos. Ojalá me hubiera quedado más tiempo".

Sonríes, afirmando: "Bueno, si necesitas algo, estaré aquí". Slayer todavía tenía su armadura puesta cuando comenzó a irse, sus pasos pesados sacudiendo la luz parpadeante. Slayer firmó un "gracias" y se fue sin nada más. Miras hacia abajo, extraño y sientes una extraña sensación en tus mejillas. Hasta que notas su guante todavía en su cama. Rápidamente agarras el guante y sales corriendo, sin notar que la taza se cae, pero al salir, él ya se había ido.

El viento sopla a través de tu cabello una vez más, no se vio al hombre al que ayudaste. Ahora estaba anocheciendo, y no puedes evitar sentirte desmayado por un hombre llamado "Asesino".

Querido Dios, ¿por qué te sonrojaste?

**Author's Note:**

> adios, asesino


End file.
